


Nowhere but Here

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The Weasleys go on a cruise. Little did they know that they would lose their 9 year old son, Ronald Weasley, who disappears along with the Granger's daughter, Hermione, when the ship sinks.





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


**Hey everyone. This is my first fic. I am so proud of it to. Recently i managed to get a beta reader. I noticed a lot of reviews complaining about my grammar and spelling. So i asked her to go back through my story and correct it. She corrected the first 4 chapters of my fanfic. That's the last i hear of her. So i am now looking for another beta reader who would love to look over my work since the fic is finaly finished. If you would like to become my beta reader and finish what my old one started please email me. I would really appreciate it. So for now here is the first chapter. Check by my beta reader I hope you like it.**

 

Molly Weasley ran around the house trying to get her large family ready for a muggle vacation. Her husband Arthur Weasley had just received a prize at the ministry for him and his family to spend a ten-day vacation abroad one of the finest cruise ships in Great Britain.

"Bill, Charlie are you two packed yet?" Molly asked her oldest sons

"Yes mom we have been ready for the past hour and a half!"

Bill answered her with a hint of frustration in his voice after been asked that question 5 times already in the past half-hour. Molly Weasley didn't have the energy or the time to talk to bill about his attitude.

“Ha! You can’t get me!” Ronald Weasley yelled at his sister running away with her favorite stuffed animal, Ruffs.

“Mommy! Ron won’t give me back Ruffs!” Ginny Weasley the youngest of the children whined to her mother.

“Ron dear stop teasing your sister and give her back her toy, and please put your shirt on dear we are leaving in 10 minutes”

Mollies Weasley did one last check on her checklist. Making sure everything was there that needed to go with them. When she was done checking her list she told her husband Arthur Weasley to pack everything in the muggle contraption called an automobile. Arthur did as he was told packing everyone’s luggage into the automobile.

Now Molly Weasley thought “I just have to get the children into that muggle automobile”

“Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, Ginny, time to go.”

Molly yelled for her kids from the kitchen. One by one her children came down from their rooms.

“Mom Fred and George put a snake in my shoe!” said Percy Weasley.

“Did not you tattle-tale!” Fred and George Weasley Molly’s identical twins argued back.

“Yes you did,” said a very angry Percy

“NO we didn’t!” Fred and George said back

“THAT’S ENOUGH! Time to go everyone get in the muggle mobile, and hurry or we will miss the muggle boat.” Molly Weasley told her children.

The Weasleys packed into the automobile. Kevin The driver for the Weasleys started up the automobile and drove for about 2 minutes when Ginny Weasley said

“WAIT! I forgot Ruffs!”

The driver drove back to the house and Ginny Weasley jumped out of the car. Ran into the house and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal ruffs. Then made her way back down to the car. Kevin started driving again. This time he only got to drive 2 minutes before Fred and George yelled out

“WAIT! we forgot our shoes.” Kevin drove back to the Burrow.

Fred and George got out of the car. The retrieved there shoes putting the on as they ran to the car. Kevin drove out this time it only took one minute for Percy to yell,

“Wait! I forgot my book.”

Kevin getting really agitated about the forgetfulness of these children had to remind himself that they were only children, and drove back to the house. Percy jumped out of the car, ran into the house, and up to his room. It took him a few minutes to find the book that he wanted. Percy ran back outside once he had his book and got back into the car buckling himself up. Once he was in Kevin turned around and said.

“I am not turning around any more you here me? If we don’t leave now you will miss your boat. I don’t care if you left something because if it was that important you wouldn’t have forgotten it do you understand me children?”

” Yes sir.” The children said in unison.

Kevin turned back around in his seat, and drove on. All the children from that point on decided that they didn’t like their male driver Kevin, and were going to punish him for yelling at them. Fred and George opened their bags that were filled with tons of pranks. That they had bought from older Hogwarts students that were allowed to go to Hogsmead. Fred pulled out a green looking liquid and poured it all over the male driver Kevin. Fred and George laughed as his whole body turned the same shade of green as the potion. Then George pulled out, what looked like a beetle and put it down the guy’s shirt.

Kevin jumped as something was biting him over and over again. Kevin glanced in the mirror and saw that his skin as well as his clothes and even his sunglasses had changed to a dark green. Kevin screamed,

“Bloody Hell! What on earth did you little devils do to me?” Fred and George broke out into fits of laughter. Everyone else in the car except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley broke out laughing. Mr. Weasley said,

“Kevin I am so terribly sorry about my children.”

“YOU’RE SORRY? Look at what your little devils did to me. Do you know how long it’s going to take me to get this green out of my skin? Not to mention that it will never come out of my clothes or my sunglasses I might add. What am I going to do with green sunglasses Arthur?” Kevin yelled

“Now Kevin you know their only children.” Arthur told Kevin trying to keep his temper down after Kevin called his children little devils.

“I have every right to drive back to your house and drop you there and leave, and you’ll just have to miss your little trip of yours.” Kevin yelled at him.

“Don’t worry Kevin they will be punished. There is no need to drive us back. Besides we should be getting there in only a few more minutes. I promise I’ll control my children.” Mr. Weasley told Kevin.

“You better Arthur because I swear I won’t hesitate to leave you and your family stranded in the middle of no where.”

Kevin yelled at Back to Mr. Weasley

“Fred George we will talk about this later, but now I think you owe Kevin here and apology.” Mr. Weasley said.

“Yes Sir”

Fred and George said to their father.

“We’re terrible sorry Mr. huh Kevin. We just didn’t like that you yelled at us. Its not our fault we kept on forgetting our stuff.” Fred said

“Yeah We Are very sorry for what we did. Even though you did yell at us, and we still think you deserved it…”

“George I thought I said an apology this isn’t sounding like one.” Mr. Weasley said to George.

“Sorry dad.” George said

“What I mean Mr. Kevin is that were really, really, really, really sorry, and we beg of you to forgive us.” George said to Kevin.

“Yeah we would feel really bad, and would never be able to live with ourselves if you didn’t forgive us.” Fred added in on the apology.

Kevin glanced back at the twins for just a second. Just to see if they really were sorry. It looked like they were. He had to hand it to them. They had performed a very convincing apology.

“Those poor parents will have a lot on their hands when they get older. Obviously they will be the pranksters of their school.” Kevin thought.

“I see that you two are truly sorry, and you two are forgiven only on one condition.”

“What is it Mr. Kevin?” George said,

“Yeah what is it? We will do anything.” Fred added in.

“All I want is for you to forgive me for yelling at you. I am truly sorry for yelling at you. Will you forgive me.”

Fred and George thought about his reaction for a little bit.

“Of course we forgive you Mr. Kevin. As along as we are forgiven.” Fred said.

“Yes your forgiven dear children.” Kevin said.

The rest of the drive was pretty silent. They arrived at the dock about ten minutes after the twins’ apology to Kevin. The Weasleys all got out of the automobile. Kevin their driver helped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their Luggage. The Weasleys walked up to the ship. The children were amazed how big it was. Mr. Weasley gave the man at the door their tickets. Kevin then helped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their luggage over to their room.

“Mr. Kevin I didn’t know that you were going on this vacation as well.” Percy Weasley said.

“Yes I am. It’s my job to accompany you and your family to show you the ropes.” Kevin told him.

The Weasleys found their room, which was separated into a few other rooms since they had such a big family. Mrs. Weasley helped her children unpack. Making things more homey.

“Well I am going to my room. Please come by if you need anything.” Kevin told the Weasleys.

While he was leaving he thought

“I know I shouldn’t have told them to come by I’ll never get any sleep.”

“Oh wow its one of those what you call them fellvisons!” Mr. Weasley said happily

**Thanks for reading. Now please review. Note: NEED NEW BETA READER!**


	2. News, and Meetings

  
**Here is Chapter Two. My beta reader looked over 1-4. So i will be replacing the first four. I want my fics to do well. I don't want to sound like a 5th grader who knows a little to much about the birds and the bees. As someone told me in one of my reviews. I am still looking for a new beta reader. Please email me if you are interested. Thanks.**

"Kids, Molly, come quick its what I have been talking about. A fellivison." Said Arthur Weasley excitedly.

"I dad, have been taking muggle studies as you all know, and we've studied these. The correct pronunciation is T e l e v I s I o n. Or as some muggles like to say TV" Percy Weasley told his father.

"Well then Mr. Smarty Pants how do you turn on this TV, as you call it? Huh?" Fred asked his older brother.

Percy looked at the TV. He looked at the TV again. By the third time he looked it over he said,

"Hum. You press this button." Percy Weasley said while turning it on.

"Don't touch that remote, Jackie Chan Adventures will be right back after or commercial break." The TV said.

The whole Weasley family was engrossed into the television. So much the Children didn't even know that their parents were leaving into the next room.

"Molly, we need to talk." Arthur said quietly to his wife, making sure their children wouldn't hear.

Molly and Arthur walked into one of the many bedrooms. Molly turned to her husband Arthur and said,

"What is it dear?"

"I have been trying to tell you for the past couple of days, the real reason we are on this vacation." Arthur told his wife.

"What is the real reason then, if we are not just going on a needed vacation?" Molly asked her husband.

"The ministry wants us to move to the Bahamas. There's some dark activity in a muggle town, and they want me to investigate." Arthur told his wife.

"But Arthur, your not an auror shouldn't it be there job to investigate such activities?" Molly asked with a concerned look on her face.

"The ministry thought that our family would blend in well with the muggles. Since we know a lot about them." Arthur said.

"Arthur how could you have agreed to this? To send your family into a world of which they know nothing about. Not only that, but where there is dark arts activity near." Molly asked her husband.

"I had no choice Molly. It was the order of the minister of magic. Everything is being ready. They got us a house on a muggle neighborhood. Filled with what we need. The children's stuff is there. The minister gave us all the money we would need when we are there, and when we get back I get a big raise. We do need that raise Molly" Arthur told his wife.

"I know we do, but I just hope we won't be there very long." Molly said.

"The Minister himself told me, that we wouldn’t be there long at all. Before you know it we will be back home." Arthur told her while embracing her in a hug.

"Mom, Dad, can we go out on the deck and go swimming?" Charlie asked his parents.

"Yeah please mom!" Ginny pleaded.

" I suppose its alright Charlie, but only if you and Bill keep a watch on your brothers and sister." Molly told him.

The Weasley children all got into the swimsuits and went up to the deck.

(Attn. The Granger family)

"Hey Mom, Dad, It says right here, that the camel spider can grow up to 2 feet long, and put a numbing poison into it’s pray. So that it doesn't feel it's flesh getting eaten away by it.” Hermione Granger told her parents. While engrossed in her book.

"That's nice dear." Her Father, Jason Granger told her.

" Hermione, Dear, Why don't you go swimming? It's a lovely day, why spend it in a room reading it away?" Hermione's Mother, Heather Granger asked her. (Sorry don't know her parents names.)

"Okay mom." Hermione said while getting her swimsuit. Then going into her room and changing into it.

"Are you two not coming?" Hermione asked then noticing they didn't have their swimsuits on.

"No we are not honey, we are going to go looking around the ship see what's there." Jason Granger told her.

"But what if I get kidnapped, or get lost. I need you there with me." Hermione told them.

"Darling you will be fine. We are on a ship, in the middle of the ocean. If anyone tried to kidnap you they wouldn't be able to go anywhere would they?" Heather Granger told her daughter

"Your right mom, but what if I get lost?" Hermione asked

"Don't worry dear, if you get lost just follow your way towards the ocean. Now no more worrying and go and have some fun. Make some friends, and let us, the parents, do all the worrying." Jason Granger told his daughter.

"Okay bye daddy, mommy I love you." Hermione said while giving them each a hug and a kiss.

"We love you to Hermione. Have fun, we will be over there in a couple of hours." Heather Granger told her.

Hermione Granger walked outside and went to the pool. She sat down near the water putting her feet into it. She noticed while looking at all the children having fun. There were a lot of red heads in this pool. She counted at least 5.

Ron Weasley had noticed the girl with the bushy brown hair and went over to talk to her. Fred had other plans. He pushed Ron into the pool. It was a big surprise for Ron. Who knocked the girl with the bushy brown hair into the water with him

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked the red head boy.

"I am sorry my brother pushed me." Ron told her

"So you have to take me down with you? I don't even know you."

"Hey I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Ron asked her.

"Well I guess since you said you were sorry I should forgive you. Okay you’re forgiven. Just watch where you're going red." Hermione said not knowing his name.

"The names Ron, Ron Weasley, not red." Ron told her.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you Ronald Weasley." Hermione said while putting her hand out.

"I like to be called Ron thank you." Ron said while shaking her head.

"Sorry Ron." Hermione said.

**So your done reading. Now its time to review.**


End file.
